The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
A PN junction of a light emitting diode (LED) emits light when the PN junction is forward-biased. Generally, LEDs are energy-efficient, reliable, low-maintenance, and environmentally friendly. Accordingly, LED-based displays (luminaires) are used in a variety of residential and commercial applications. For example, the displays are used in microwave ovens, advertising signs, industrial control panels, street lights, and so on.
Luminosity of LEDs is typically a function of a forward current through the PN junction when the PN junction is forward-biased. Additionally, the luminosity is a function of a temperature of the PN junction (junction temperature). A forward voltage applied across the PN junction determines the forward current through the PN junction. The forward voltage is also a function of the junction temperature.
An LED controller controls current through the LEDs based on changes in the junction temperature. By controlling the current, the LED controller maintains the luminosity of the LEDs at a predetermined level. Different types of switch mode power supply (SMPS) are used to supply power to the LEDs. For example, the SMPS may include a buck SMPS, a boost SMPS, a flyback SMPS, etc.